


my pounding heart is being born again

by yunyeos



Category: TRCNG (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, boys wearing makeup, wolf baby era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Relationships: Kim Hyunwoo/Yoo Siwoo
Kudos: 2





	my pounding heart is being born again

Hyunwoo was stuck in a van with nine very loud boys and he would join the chaos too if it weren’t for the growing ball of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

The van was headed to the album jacket shooting set for _Who Am I._ They were to get their makeup done on set and begin shooting right away. Obviously, it wasn’t the first time that they had their makeup done, but Hyunwoo overheard that it would be heavier compared to _New Generation,_ so he was a little nervous.

Hyunwoo felt a little silly for being so weary. He remained uncharacteristically quiet, and among the noise, he hoped that he would stay under the radar just this once.

However, he felt someone watching him from across the backseat with an innocent curiosity. He turned and met eyes with none other than Siwoo.

Siwoo, with his long eyelashes and straight nose and pretty lips. Hyunwoo gulped and realized that he would be seeing the rest of his members wearing heavy makeup as well. That would not be good for his heart.

“Are you okay?” Siwoo’s voice was unusually loud between the two of them, but it easily blended among the rest of the chatter.

“I’m nervous,” Hyunwoo told him. “The makeup... will it look good?”

“We’ll turn out fine,” Siwoo grinned nonchalantly. That eased Hyunwoo’s nerves a little, but not entirely.

The swipe of the brush against Hyunwoo’s eyelid was so light that it almost felt ticklish. He wanted to squirm in his seat from the sensation, yet he knew it wouldn’t be in anyone’s favor if he ended up with eyeshadow smeared across his cheek.

He knew that some of the members were already finished with their makeup. At one point he heard a chorus of voices exclaim variants of, “Whoa, Taeseon!” from outside which made him grow antsy in anticipation for the sight of his members.

And himself, of course. Hyunwoo had no idea what he even looked like.

“Almost done?” Hyunwoo asked. He must have looked like he’s about to jump out of his seat.

The makeup artist smiled politely at him and said reassuringly, “Yes, just a few more touch-ups.”

Hyunwoo wrinkled his face up when the makeup artist finished her work with a generous amount of setting spray, unsure if he’s feeling lightheaded because of the chemicals or the fact that he felt so excited that he could pass out.

“Alright, I’m finished,” she said.

“Thank you!” Hyunwoo said quickly and immediately went searching for the other members.

“Wow, Hyunwoo!” a bare-faced Jihun approved with a thumbs-up when they pass each other in the hallway. Hyunwoo could only laugh, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Do you know where the others are?” asked Hyunwoo.

Jihun shrugged.

“Just go to where it’s the loudest,” he suggested.

“Thanks,” Hyunwoo said. He supposed there was some truth to Jihun’s words. They were a very hectic group of boys.

Hyunwoo continued to roam until he entered the back room where the voices sounded the loudest. Right when he opened the door, Taeseon was about to step out.

Hyunwoo could finally see why people had made so much noise about him half an hour ago, and why people online appeared to talk about his visuals the most. Taeseon was very handsome up close, and the makeup seemed to amplify that.

"You look good," Hyunwoo said.

"Thanks. You look great, too." Taeseon smiled. "This is really different from our last concept, isn't it? Our last one was definitely more natural-looking."

"Yeah," Hyunwoo nodded, mesmerized by how the shape of Taeseon's eyes managed to effortlessly complement the golden shimmer eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

"I'm going to get some water. You can hang out here if you'd like," Taeseon told him.

The back room contained the two youngest members surrounded around a handheld video game console. Kangmin lifted his head, saw him, and waved. Hohyeon was concentrating on playing his game, but made a quick acknowledgement to Hyunwoo by humming.

The makeup didn’t make that much of a drastic difference on Kangmin and Hohyeon’s faces. Kangmin had a bit of a babyface so the makeup didn’t make him appear all that mature. Hohyeon was the same, but his face had a more boyish edge that made him look young no matter what.

Hyunwoo plopped onto the couch, peering over their shoulders. It seemed like a close and competitive match. “Where’d the others go?”

“I think they’re shooting,” Kangmin explained.

“Already? What about you guys?”

“We already went,” Hohyeon mumbled.

Hyunwoo thought about getting up and walking around, but he didn’t know the building very well and he didn’t want to cause trouble by getting lost, especially for the staff. So he stayed put and waited to be called.

Within a few minutes, the door opened and their manager popped his head in. “Hyunwoo, it’s your turn.”

Hyunwoo got up and followed him. He was led to the shooting site where one of the members was just finishing up.

Hyunwoo hadn’t seen Siwoo all day except for inside the van, but seeing him from afar made his jaw drop. Hyunwoo wasn’t usually very dramatic, but Siwoo looked like a completely different person.

With his expression slack like a goldfish, Hyunwoo found himself dumbstruck from witnessing Siwoo’s beauty. If they’d never met, Hyunwoo would have thought that Siwoo was a natural-born model.

When Siwoo’s session ended and he got up from the chair, Hyunwoo couldn’t hold back his cheers. “Wow, go Siwoo!”

Siwoo jumped, startled to hear his voice. Then he laughed when he saw Hyunwoo praising him while hiding behind a lamp. Up close, Siwoo looked even more handsome.

“You look great!”

“Thank you! But have you seen yourself?”

Hyunwoo blinked. “Uh, no. But it can’t be that good, right?”

“Are you kidding me?” Siwoo laughed and nudged him. “Go do your shoot.”

Hyunwoo had never thought his appearance was anything spectacular, but he was very impressed by the previews when he saw them after his shoot. He asked the manager if he could have his phone to take photos for social media and shot a couple of photos from the preview screens.

As he scrolled through the photos, he noticed that only a few were of himself, but most of them were of Siwoo.

Hyunwoo felt someone leaning over his shoulder and quickly turned around. He hoped his blush wasn’t visible when he saw who it was.

“What were you looking at?” Siwoo asked. His big eyes appeared innocent but somehow Hyunwoo felt like he knew exactly what he thought.

Hyunwoo laughed nervously and turned the phone off. “Oh, it’s nothing.”


End file.
